Fatal Attraction
by roses-for-rose
Summary: The Boss of the 3rd-street Saints never planned on falling in love- and especially with her second-in-command the ruthless and daring, Johnny Gat. But when she thought she had lost him forever, what will it be like to finally get him back? Story set in Saints Row III & IV/ Johnny Gat & female boss/Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Fatal Attraction

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me but to the developers of the game "Saints Row". I'm just borrowing them for a while.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding as soon as I lifted my head off the pillow. It felt as if a fucking marching band was parading around in my head. As I opened my eyes the light cut through them like knives. I groaned audibly. Why the fucking hell did I drink like that last night?<p>

Oh yeah cuz fucking Gat said it be fun. He's lucky he's my best friend or he'd get more than just a fucking kick to the head.

"Yo boss you up?" I could hear Gat's overly enthusiastic voice coming from the kitchen, probably helping himself to my food. But his voice just added on to my headache, plus no one should sound that okay after taking over 10 shots of tequila, but I guess my tolerance for alcohol had gone down after a couple of months of not drinking.

"Yes I'm up goddammit". I yelled back, wincing as it brought pressure back up to my head. I got up from my bed slowly since my vision was impaired; I then unwillingly padded off barefoot to the kitchen clutching my head as if it were going to implode

Gat who was seated at the table reading the morning paper, greeted me as he heard me entering the kitchen, "Good morning sleeping beauty." He said in a mocking tone, he didn't even have to look to know I look like shit.

I just grumbled in response taking a seat at the breakfast bar. He put the paper down, which was blocking his face, to take in my appearance of blood shot eyes, fucked up makeup and lion mane hair. His already smug smile just seemed to widen.

"it looks like someone had a good time last night"

"Shut the fuck up Gat." I snapped throwing him a look sharp as knives, "Don't make me regret letting you take me to that party last night."

"You know you had fun boss, but here this will help." He said as he got up to hand me a bottle of asprin and a glass of orange juice. As much as Johnny seemed to piss me off, I could never stay mad a t him. Well not for too long that is.

"Thanks man" I said taking the pills gratefully and dowsing them down my orange juice. I popped an extra one in just in case for later.

I could hear Johnny laughing silently from the other side of the breakfast bar.

I arched my brow at him, "What's so fucking funny?"

"Nothing boss, its just weird to see you so fucked up like this" He said trying to keep his laughter in. He was lucky I was indeed to fucked up to kick his ass. So I grit my teeth and went on,

"Funny. Why are you here so early anyways- Shouldn't you be at home as fucked up as I am? In fact you were shanked last night how are you even standing?"

"Baby I'm Johnny Gat, you think a small shank can take me down?" I didn't answer so he went on, "Plus I can handle my liquor- unlike you kid." He teased. I grimaced at him. I hated it when he called me kid. He always seemed to bring up the fact he's 8 years older and more capable of handling things. So what if I was 24, and he's 32, if anything he's the kid and I'm the mature adult.

"Whatever fucker, want me to bring up the Mexican Cartel incident?"

He then automatically wipes his teasing smile from his face.

Once a couple years ago Gat was as fucked up drunk as I was, and decided to take on the Mexican cartel. That was both a stupid mistake and a bad hangover to follow.

"I don't like this side of you, boss" He said fainting hurt.

"Sweetie there is no other side" I retorted teasing him lightly back .He laughed in response, and reached over to ruffle my already fucked up hair.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" He asked after some time.

I groaned automatically remembering our plans for this morning.

"We have to go pick up Shaundi and that annoying ditz actor Josh Birk"

"That fucker who plays Nyte Blade in that mommy porn sitcom?"

"Yes" I said getting up reluctantly to go get dressed.

"What exactly do we need him for?" He asked following me to my bedroom. I yanked open my drawers looking for a clean shirt to wear since I was still in the dress from last night.

"Corporate wants to put him in the movie, "gangsters in space" and since the chicks love him they figured he'd make the movie a smash hit." I answered, while motioning him to turn around so I could get dressed. Gat smirked at me and turned his back at me and went on talking. "Hey but the chicks love me too, why isn't it enough to just have me in the movie?"

I paused for a moment debating whether or not I should tell Gat and be humiliated or let him believe corporate hates him. He's lucky I'm a good friend.

"They want him to play my love interest, Gat."

Johnny was silent for a moment a little taken back from the news until his booming laughter proceeded.

He found it fucking hilarious just like I expected him to. Gat was so fucking predictable.

"What's with all the laughing this morning, does my presence just seem fucking funny to you?" I questioned a little more bitchy than needed.

"Boss your presence is a blessing from hell, I wouldn't say that." He said still clutching his stomach falling over in laughter.

I slapped him upside the head causing him to turn towards me.

"What the hell boss-" He stopped short as he turned abruptly to face me. His eyes went directly to my breasts since they were currently clad in a black lacy bra. His black eyes slowly met mine so intent it honestly made me squirm a little, since I was never used to this kind of attention from him.

"Like what you see?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

Gat automatically smacked out of it, "Huh, sorry I got sidetracked a moment there."

I nodded and told him to meet me by the car in five minutes as I went to use the bathroom.

Ever since I first met Johnny I knew I had a slight attraction to him, but I couldn't start getting feelings for him. He was my best friend and something other than mutual feelings would just fuck that up. Plus I knew in my heart I could never be what Aisha was to him. I just wasn't that type of girl.

* * *

><p>Ah forbidden love, isn't it the greatest? hehe. I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow, because I'm kinda off making this a drabble fanfic since I'm still playing the game Saints Row IV. But anyways thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed! Also check out my inspiration for this story on my bio- the link should be there!<p>

-rose


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the developers of the game saints row. Im just borrowing them for a while.

* * *

><p>Previous night-<p>

The music was thumping so loud in my ears it made it almost impossible to think. I looked around the room to the swaying of bodies to the music. It seemed like everyone was having a good time and the music didn't seem to bother them either. Maybe it was because I hated this techno shit. I wasn't really much of a party person, but Johnny insisted we celebrate since we just started off the campaign for saint's flow yesterday.

I then suddenly felt the hot breath of someone near my ear. "You seem lost little lady, want me to show you a good time" He smelled like stale beer and tobacco. I turned around to face him ready to tell him to fuck off until the devil himself Johnny Gat pulled me away.

"Just go along with what I do" he whispered into my ear. He grabbed my waist and we walked over to the guy who was hitting on me moments earlier. "Hey man, this is my girl, you stay away from my girl got it?" he said his voice menacing.

The guy raised his arms in defense. "Sorry man I didn't know" it was funny because no one knew, because it wasn't true. But I was internally glad Johnny was quick on his feet and thought this one up. He walked away and turned to me, "I can't believe you were ready to kick his ass here, with corporate watching you already for busting that security guy's face earlier."

The security guard had gotten in my way, what else was I not supposed to do?

"Whatever Gat, since when did you become the sympathizing bastard?"

"What just cuz I wanna get my pay check next week, it makes me a sympa-whatever you just called me?"

"Yes, since you're always the first one to jump in and start kicking asses, and now you're telling me to calm down"

"I'm all for kicking ass, but right now I just wanna chill. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah whatever man" But Johnny knew what I was talking about, he wasn't acting like the same guy I had met years ago, he was acting more- normal now. And I hated it.

"I think you just need a couple of shots to loosen up" He said leading me to the bar were the gang was gathered around Pierce who was telling a story of his latest trip to japan.

"And then that fucker said, but sir the pig head is the best part!" Every single girl around him laughed; -possibly since one if not all thought they would get lucky tonight- well every girl except Shaundi, she just rolled her eyes annoyed for having heard this story one too many times.

"Man give me a double shot and hold the lime." Johnny said to the bar tender.

"So your plan is to get me plastered to the point I forget my name?" I asked

Gad smirked, "Yeah what else did you think I'd suggest?"

"Good then" the bar tender brought us our drinks and Johnny held his over his head, "To a fucking so far good year, and that things can only get better from here"

"Fuck yeah!" I agreed bringing my glass to meet his like in cheers.

I think we might have done this more than once.

What I remember from the rest of the evening is drinking out of a funnel and swinging around on a stripper pole while singing glory road. But honestly I've done worse while drunk. After the club's bouncers had finally ushered me off the stripper platform and threatened to kick me out, I went to the dance floor to take out more of my drunken energy. But I was pretty much dancing alone since Johnny was hitting on a stripper, Pierce was in the back with a whore doing god knows what, and typical Shaundi had bailed on us hours ago claiming she wanted some sleep before our corporate meeting tomorrow.

As I swayed to the music I could tell, even through my drunken haze, that someone was staring at me. As I looked around the room I realized it was that same creep from earlier. He had found me again. I guess he didn't believe Johnny's lie from earlier since he saw him talking to a hoe instead of dancing with me. I tried my best to ignore the creep and continue on dancing but it felt like he was eye raping me. I had tolled Shaundi this tight ass dress would bring out all the creep when she had forced me to ware it.

To my dismay he then proceeded to come over. Fucking great.

As he got near me he grabbed my ass whispering into my ear pulling me towards him, "Looks like your pimp has moved on to another hoe, let's get out of here." Shock washed over my face when I turned around to face him- I cannot believe this fucker! I was about to punch him in the dick when someone else spoke over.

"What did you say mother fucker?" the menacing voice of Johnny Gat asked.

The guy a little taken back of how quick Johnny had gotten over here answered, "I just want to have a good time man, can't we just share her?"

My anger deepened. He thinks I'm a whore! "I am not a god damn whore you son of a bitch!" I yelled running towards him ready to shove his face to the ground, but Johnny had me pinned in his arms before I could even get close.

As he carted me away he looked down at me, "I got this, just go to the car".

"No way Johnny- he just grabbed my ass and called me a whore!" I yelled thrashing against his hold on me.

"I heard, but I got this just go to the damn car!"

"No- that fucker deserves what's coming to him!" I tried to pull away from him but his hold was too tight so I couldn't get loose. Johnny ignored my protests and led me to the car instead. I guess the party for me was over then. He buckled me in and locked the door before turning back inside the club.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled.

"To show that fucker what's comin' to him!" he answered back running into the club. In the track time of a minute and twelve seconds he was back and running straight to the car, I could see the security guards chasing after him.

"You know I don't need you playing a hero for me." I said once he was driving us away from the club.

"Oh yeah since you play that damsel in distress pretty fucking well" He answered back sarcastically. I just crossed my arms over my chest. I was no damsel in distress. He looked at me shaking his head, "A thank you would be nice you know after what I just did back there."

"Yeah thanks, even though I'm fully capable of doing the damn job on my own!" he always did this he never trusted me to do anything. But I'm the fucking boss, there's a reason why I'm in the position I'm in. I get shit done! As I looked over at him wondering why he hadn't answered me back I noticed his jaw was clenched and he was breathing kind of funny.

"Johnny what's wrong?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Why your just full of fucking questions tonight, aren't you kid?" he answered wincing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Just fucking tell me Gat." I said in a demanding tone.

He sighed, "That fucker had a switch blade and used it on me to defend himself that's all."

"WHAT! Where'd he hurt you!?" I said frantically looking to see if there was anything different about him. I then suddenly noticed at the side of his right abdomen he was bleeding. "Johnny you're fucking bleeding!" I then tore a part of my dress to put pressure on the wound. I don't even know how that guy even was able to touch him, I mean he's fucking Johnny Gat! He never gets hurt by an amateur like that! But I guess not fighting for month's can do that to you.

He seemed to see the disbelief in my eyes and told me that the guy was an ex- navy seal. Now those mother fuckers were stealthy as fuck.

"but it's nothing boss, I've had way worse- its no fucking big deal." He said shrugging it off, but I could see his hands had a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"Johnny head to my house now!" I demanded.

"Alright -alright boss" He said turning on the street over to my place. Thank god it was so close to the club.

As soon as he stopped the car in my driveway I got out and rushed to his side to pull him out. As I lead him to the door he leaned on me and I could feel the blood seeping deeper into his clothes. I threw open the door quickly switching on the lights. I then got him as quickly as possible to my bedroom, laying him down on the bed so I could get the rubbing alcohol and the gauze.

Once I had the supplies I pulled off his shirt. I noticed the cut wasn't too far deep so it wouldn't require any stiches, but he had bled quite a lot.

"Please tell me you killed that mother fucker?" I said getting to work on his stab wound slightly dabbing the area with alcohol. He winced at the touch, but still somehow managed to answer, "Boss you know I'm the type of person that gets shit done." He hissed as I dabbed more on, "Fuck why does shit sting so bad!"

I just shook my head lightly laughing and went on to finishing wrapping up his cut. Once I was done I fell back onto the bed next to him, I then let out an exasperated breath. "I'm sorry I got you into that whole fucking mess Johnny." I was never sorry for anything so he knew this was a big deal.

"It's no big deal boss; you know I'm always willing to help you out."

Yeah even though I could've done it on my own, but I bit my tongue to keep from saying that again.

"I know" I answered finally.

"But why did you try to stop me earlier from killing him?" I asked curiously.

"Boss we're public icons now, and especially you, we don't need any more shit from corporate bitching to us about what we do in our free-time." He answered.

He was right though, ever since wed become famous, its become harder and harder to get away with stuff because of corporate constantly on our backs. It had been a while since we'd been able to do any of the things we'd used to do … and I really missed it.

But the brand was worth a shit load of money, and I needed to watch myself before I ended up ruining it for all of us.

"Whatever, you want a drink?" I said getting up from the bed to go to the mini bar in the corner of my room.

"Sure why not"

I got the strongest liquor I had from the mini fridge, determined to forget this night. After that I and Johnny pretty much got more fucked up then we already were.

But out of all the conversations we had that night I mostly remember the one that hurt the most.

"You know boss I never told you how hot you looked tonight, no wonder that guy hit on you" he said a grin spreading on his as I tipped the bottle of grey goose back.

"Shut up, you just want me for my booze." I said taking another swig, secretly enjoying the numbness that followed.

"Yeah boss that's the only reason why I stick around." He answered laughing and taking the bottle away from me.

After a while Johnny grew quiet, and with him that was surprising since he never shuts up. When I looked over at him his face was stone cold and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked like he was in pain.

I became suddenly alarmed, "Does the cut hurt again?" I quickly went to his side ready to pull the gauze back and help him in any way I could.

Johnny just shook his head in response, "No." but I knew him better than that. I knew something was bothering him.

"Whatever it is Gat, just tell me." He never kept things from me.

He sighed. "its just I remembered it's the anniversary of Aisha's death tomorrow." My heart stung a little at his answer. I think I'd rather for his side to be hurting him rather than his heart over Aisha.

Aisha was his late on and off girlfriend who was tragically killed in an old turf war back in the old neighborhood. Johnny had watched her be beheaded right in front of him. I honestly don't know how he went on after that, but I was clear he still hadn't.

I put the bottle down on the nightstand and crawled next to him. Lightly I placed a kiss on his cheek and tried my best to comfort him. With Johnny I knew this was the only type of consilience he needed. Bullshit like, "she'd want you to move on", or "she's smiling at you up in gangster heaven" never worked on him, but I knew this did. He then pulled me into an embrace and rested his head on my shoulder. This never seemed at all weird to me since we were very good friends, but this night it felt like it had different connotations.

"You know boss you're the only one who understands- what it's like to lose someone you love." He murmured into my shoulder. I stroked his hair and nodded. Johnny was actually the only one who knew about my past- about how my parents had died resulting in me being forced out onto the streets with no one to turn too. Johnny understood what it felt like to feel absolutely fucking alone.

From the inside I could hear the rain hitting the window, sending fat droplets sliding down the glass lazily. How ironic on this sentimental night it's fucking raining. Irony has a fucking weird way of showing up.

"Johnny I have another question" I asked after some time.

"Yeah what's on your mind?"

"Why couldn't you ever move on after- uh you know her?" I didn't want to say her name since I was already asking a hard question.

He was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to convey what he was exactly feeling. "I try but every time I do I feel like I'm forgetting her." He took of his shades to rub his bloodshot eyes.

I then looked into their bottomless orbs seeing a story of how a much younger Gat was hurt after the death of Aisha. I knew a part of him wanted to hold onto that but it just wasn't healthy.

"But I know you've been laid since so what's the problem?"

"That's just sex though; love is more than just sex."

"Oh really, that sounds pretty boring to me." I was honestly surprised at his answer. During his whole relationship with Aisha they fought constantly. I think they had more bad times than good up until her death.

But I guess Johnny didn't see it that way.

"It isn't when your with the right person, everything just seems better with them and you can go a while without thinking that sex is the only thing you need from them."

"Hmm." Was all I could muster, since I was at loss for words.

Johnny looked down at me laughing, "Well now I just sound like a fucking pussy, huh?" I just shook my head in response. Johnny to people who didn't know him he was just a sarcastic, hot-headed, self-righteous dick. But even though he might be half of those things, he still had a soft side that only I knew about.

"You don't Gat, you're just a sociopath person with some feelings" I assured teasing him.

"Heh, I guess" he replied.

After a moment I asked, "Hey Gat another question"

"Uh-huh what is it?"

I paused not sure how to form my question since I didn't want to sound pathetic, but since we were already talking about some serious shit I thought why the hell not. "You think I'll find something like that? You know like what you had?" I honestly figured I'd just fuck around a lot and die alone, since people like me never settle down, but now it sounded appealing to find that person who'd calm me down.

He stayed silent for a moment until he finally answered, "I'm sure you will boss." But his eyes tolled a different story. I decided not to look too much into it, and I nodded closing my eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>authors note:<p>

i hope you guys really liked this one! I think it should give you a better insight on the Boss's and Gat's relationship. Well anyways i'll have another chapter for you all tomorrow! Remember to review!

-rose


End file.
